Ears
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: It's always surprising to see when someone still has their ears. It's more interesting to see when they lose them.
1. SinJa

**Hey guys! This is a oneshot/drabble series with the crossover of the Loveless prompt.**

 **But, without further ado, let's get started.**

 **I do not own Magi, nor Loveless, nor the idea for the whole "You-have-cat-ears-until-you-lose-your-virginity" thing.**

 **All couples will have their ship name as the chapter name; If you don't like a certain pairing, you don't have to read it.**

* * *

 **Sinja**

* * *

It was… Surprising to say the least, when Ja'far's keffiyeh had fallen off and shown his ears, the white fur shining slightly in the sunlight that was shining in through the window.

It certainly surprised Sinbad, whom may or may not have been the one to have knocked off the headwear of his lover. He himself had lost his own ears a long time ago, but it seems Ja'far still had not lost his innocence quite yet. Sinbad took a small step back from the blushing man he had been holding just a moment ago, and he raised an eyebrow in surprise at the new piece of information.

"Ja'far? You're still a virgin? He asked, glancing between Ja'far's cat ears that were flat with the line of his head, the pale face colored with a bright red and masking the presence of his freckles.

"Yes? What does it matter?" He asked, his voice a bit high pitched with his embarrassment, of being kissed and pressed up against his desk by Sinbad. He normally wore his keffiyeh to protect himself from the sun, but the fact that it hid his ears didn't bother him. He was twenty five; it was incredibly rare for anyone his age to still have their ears. To still be that innocent.

Sure, it was cute when someone was a child, but when someone was an adult? It was considered taboo. It was embarrassing, but Ja'far really didn't have time nor care for those kinds of things. When he was little, the only reason he was allowed to keep his ears was because a lot of his assassinations, due to his young age and adorableness, was that he was to act and look like a cute little kid as a cover. But now, most people would probably tease him for still having his ears. Not that he'd care, really, as long as Sinbad didn't tease him. He didn't care if others teased him, but when Sinbad teased someone, it was entirely intolerable!

"S-Since when-?!" Sinbad asked, stumbling over his words slightly. He had assumed Ja'far had lost his ears quite some time ago, so he was immensely surprised at Ja'far's virginity.

"Since always?" Ja'far responded, his ears slightly flicking in annoyance. "Now, Sin, it is midday and we have to get back to work." Ja'far huffed, keeping his tail where it wouldn't affect his clothes and he put his keffiyeh back on, blushing.

"Do not come in here just to kiss me again! But, while you're here, I have some work for you…"

Sinbad supposed, thinking back on it, that he probably shouldn't have gone into Ja'far's office, and instead should've called Ja'far to his, if only to avoid work.

Though, sometime soon he'd have to do something about Ja'far's ears…


	2. AliHaku

**Hey guys! This is a oneshot/drabble series with the crossover(?) of the Loveless prompt.**

 **I do not own Magi, nor Loveless, nor the idea for the whole "You-have-cat-ears-until-you-lose-your-virginity" thing.**

 **All couples will have their ship name as the chapter name; If you don't like a certain pairing, you don't have to read it.**

* * *

 **AliHaku**

* * *

The sun was setting on the sea, shining in through the window of the ship where the two princes sat, awaiting the return of their friends from above deck. Alibaba had gotten seasick due to something he had eaten, and Hakuryuu had volunteered to make him some herbal tea to settle his stomach.

The scarred prince glanced at the sleeping Balbaddian, who was leaning slightly against him, his ears tilted down against the line of his head, and his tail swaying behind him. Those bright amber eyes were closed, the slightly tanned skin tinted by a pink blush as they swung in the hammock gently.

Hakuryuu glanced down at Alibaba and mumbled to himself, "Why is he being so… Cute? He reminds me of Lady Morgiana a bit.." He didn't understand how that was possible; Lady Morgiana was calm and kind and absolutely breathtaking, but Alibaba… He was kind, cheerful, supporting, and absolutely adorable when he wasn't running his mouth. His own cat-like ears twitched slightly at the thought of Alibaba finally being quiet, and he chuckled slightly.

Ah, yet, when he was crying his eyes out in Zagan's dungeon, it wasn't Morgiana who snapped him out of it; it was Alibaba. Alibaba had encouraged him that he wasn't alone, and that he understood what he was going through in some ways even if he could never truly understand everything, but he was there for him. He had cried with him when he needed someone there, and he had been the one that he had tried to defend when he got his arm chopped off. He didn't even know what possessed him to do it. He just… Did.

He felt Alibaba shift next to him, and he tensed up slightly. Dammit, he was awkward when it came to this. He heard the yawn that Alibaba let out, before he moved away from him and mumbled, "Hakuryuu…?" His voice was tired, sleep obvious in it. He looked up at him, his ears tilting upwards a bit as he rubbed his eyes free of sleep as best he could.

"Ah- Lord Alibaba, you've awoken!" Hakuryuu stuttered out, face ablaze with a ferocious red blush, even more so as he realized that he shouldn't be calling someone whom he considered a friend, or at least an ally, by their title unless king. "I didn't mean to wake you-"

"Was I sleeping on your shoulder…?" Alibaba interrupted him, tail swaying behind him and his ears flicking. Dammit, Alibaba looked way too innocent for his own good at that moment. Those ears and tail meant innocence, purity, and they were really, really cute. "Err- Sorry if I was—That tea you made got me really tired, ya know?" He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck before yawning lightly.

"Oh- It's alright, Alibaba. Herbal tea can have that affect sometimes, and you really were quite peaceful so it wasn't a bother-"

"'Ryuu, you talk too much…" Alibaba mumbled, using a nickname for the other prince that Hakuryuu hadn't heard in a long time. Hakuei was the one that mainly used it, yet he understood that Alibaba was tired, and his name was a bit long, but he still tensed up at the usage, his ears perking up high and attentive.

He felt the warm weight of Alibaba's head on his shoulder just before he heard the soft breathing of someone who was asleep, and he sighed slightly. Alibaba was too much sometimes. But, he felt himself relaxing at the presence of another person so close, and he felt his ears flatten slightly, before simply relaxing as all the tension seemed to wash away with the sun finally setting and sleep overcoming both of them.

When Aladdin walked into the room, seeing his two older friends asleep on one of the hammocks, relaxed on their backs which made it obvious that they had been sitting before they fell asleep, he failed to notice the fact that the two prince's tails had intertwined with each other's as they dreamed their own peaceful little dreams.


	3. SharrAli

**I do not own Magi, nor Loveless, nor the idea for the whole "You-have-cat-ears-until-you-lose-your-virginity" thing.**

 **I hope you have a great day!**

* * *

 **SharrAli**

* * *

Swords clashed high, the long, slim form of one against the glistening silver dagger. Lightning fast reflexes keeping their wielders from any injuries, the recoil of the metal scraping against one another pressing back against their arms and straining them against their holds on their individual swords.

The younger blonde ducked quickly, using the side of his dagger to glide the other's sword away from his body, as that was what they were working on specifically. However, when Sharrkan moved to retaliate, Alibaba jerked slightly, his ears perking up when he was trying to keep them down in any kind of position that was less likely to get him hurt. But, apparently he couldn't and his ears perked up, and he wasn't able to duck in time to avoid the next slash entirely, but thankfully, his teacher was able to stop barely in time, huffing and sassily putting one hand on his hip.

"Alibaba, you need to control you ears and tail! I nearly cut off your ears!" The Heliohaptan prince said, his voice showing his annoyance off as well as his body language.

"I'm sorry, master! I can't control what they do…" Alibaba chuckled nervously, looking at the older man with a sheepish expression on his face, sheathing his sword as he saw his teacher do the same. Well, at least putting it back in its place.

"Then why not lose them already? It's a bit embarrassing to still be a virgin at your age, ya know."

"I dunno… I think I'm just waiting at least until I get a girlfriend." Alibaba let out an anxious laugh, before seeming to snap into something sad, seeming lost inside an inner monologue.

"Alibaba, I'll be honest with you here; Guys are just as good as girls, if they're your preference. It is going to be a lot easier sparring with you when you lose them. I have to keep being careful of them so I don't hurt you."

"But, master, training is supposed to help me get better, how am I supposed to get better if I have to worry about my ears?" Alibaba tilted his head slightly in confusion, one of his ears going down and the other staying up and attentive.

"You really can't worry a lot in sword fighting, man! You have to focus on it and just let it happen, so I'd suggest losing your ears as fast as possible." Sharrkan shrugged slightly, putting his hands behind his head in boredom.

It was entertaining, at least, to watch Alibaba's face flush a dark red at the idea of losing his ears. Sharrkan had lost his own ears quite a while ago, since he didn't have to hold up any title or anything more than general here in Sindria. So why in the world would he need to keep them? Besides, he'd balance better without the tail and that, along with the tail, made it a lot harder to be able to focus on a fight, so very few of the Generals had their ears still. Pisti and Spartos did, but that's because Spartos' religion forbids pre-marital intercourse and Pisti was a princess, so she needed to keep up an appearance.

He smirked slightly as he saw Alibaba start to fidget, the blonde's face a bright red and amber eyes closed tightly. Hmmmm… Sharrkan sighed slightly, acting as if he was fed up with Alibaba, and when he got close to the Balbaddian prince, he gently kissed him on the cheek, laughing at Alibaba's near shriek as a response. He looked down at the other prince's face, and he felt even happier at the amber eyes staring at him in disbelief.

"Alibaba—Guys can be just as good as girls, even when losing your ears." Sharrkan said, once he'd calmed down enough to talk properly.

"Hu-huh?" Alibaba stuttered, confused as all hell would allow. Why had his master done that? He certainly didn't understand what he meant by that.

"Why don't I show you?" Sharrkan smirked slightly, the dark colored skin almost glowing in the light of the now setting sun. "Meet me here tonight if you wanna see what I mean, Alibaba. But, for now, I think I'll go find out what the witch is up to." Sharrkan shrugged before walking off, knowing just how flustered he had left his apprentice by the loud "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" he heard as he found himself walking towards the Black Libra tower.

And after that day, people speculated again and again who Alibaba lost his ears to, and Sharrkan would always smirk and laugh it off, even as he knew Alibaba would never ever tell.


End file.
